


Trophies

by SparkleFairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleFairy/pseuds/SparkleFairy
Summary: Kenma visits Fukunaga for the first time and learns more about his friend.
Kudos: 5





	Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> My first public Haikyuu fanfiction, just having some fun with two of my favorite characters. Word vomit of my own thoughts, if you will.
> 
> Apologies for any inaccurate depictions of character portrayals. This includes Fukunaga's sister as well, who I've taken the liberty of naming Hanako as she's listed as unnamed in his profile. So I guess kinda original character, kinda not.
> 
> Sho and Hana are the Fukunaga siblings' nicknames for each other.

It wasn’t often Kenma visited other people than Kuroo. But after he and Fukunaga had gotten closer in the past year, he was kind of happy to be invited to the other’s house for the evening.   
The parents were working late so they’d have the house to themselves. Hanako, Fukunaga’s little sister, would sometimes bring friends home but tonight she decided not to.   
Fukunaga almost never invited people home so it was a surprise even to her when he told her Kenma was coming over.

The walk to Fukunaga’s house was quiet, not unlike the other times they’d hung out. The air was cold, but nice. 

Hanako had even ordered dinner so her brother wouldn’t have to spend time cooking. She’d come home first as there were no club activities today.

She even cleaned. Somewhat. The kitchen and living room were as tidy as they could get with a family of four living there and she’d even taken out the trash. Which was new. It was her least favorite chore.

  
Fukunaga himself was surprised at this. “... Are you feeling ok? You never take out the trash.” he pointed out. Hanako blushed and stuck her tongue out at him.

“I do too. I just wanted it to look nice, you never bring anyone home.” she said, which in turn made Fukunaga blush.

“That’s not true.” he muttered, hanging his coat up. Kenma held back a snort as he did the same and followed his friend into the house, looking around.   
Hanako usually showed up to their official matches and once or twice to practice to take the bus home with her brother. She was definitely more outgoing than her brother.   
Otherwise it was like looking at a tiny girl version of him. With longer hair.

Their house was pretty normal. A small hallway, a living room with a big TV, big black couch and a coffee table with a small plant. A soft rug, new from the looks of it, and a bookcase with various books and other decorations.

He noticed a pair of ice skates in the hallway too. Hanako’s maybe?

The kitchen was bigger than most kitchens in Japan that he’d seen. It even had an island counter. There were three bedrooms upstairs and the parents had the biggest one.   
Hanako’s had a “Do not enter” sign on the door and Fukunaga’s was next to hers. It had a view of their backyard, which was big and had a volleyball net.   
From what he’d been told before, the family would sometimes play volleyball together on the weekends for fun. Cute.  
  


“I ordered yakisoba.” Hanako said. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and the dinner was there. She handed them each their food, taking an extra look at Kenma before grinning.  
“You’re even cuter than Sho said.” which made Fukunaga blush again.

_“HANA.”_

“I’m kidding!”

Hanako laughed and ran up to her own room, closing the door after herself.  
Fukunaga sighed. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.”

Kenma just smiled a little bit and sat down by the island counter in the kitchen after Fukunaga did the same.

“She’s just excited for you.” he said. 

They ate in silence for a while, before moving to the living room and watching a movie. It was nice. Kenma thought it was fun to see Fukunaga in his home environment.   
There was a different dynamic here and the other seemed more comfortable and outgoing, at least with his little sister. Was that how it was like having siblings? Maybe.   
Hanako was friendly and clearly not afraid to tease her older brother. It was still obvious she cared about him and very supportive.

“Those ice skates in the hallway... Are they your sister’s?” he asked after the movie ended. He really wasn’t surprised at how long they could be quiet together when they hung out.

But he was also curious.

Fukunaga nodded. “She’s been ice skating since she was four.” he told him and stood up, stretching before he went to get two cans of soda for them. They moved up to his bedroom after turning the TV off and just hung out there.   
His room was pretty modest, a big bed tucked away in a corner, desk with a nice comfortable office chair and a wall-mounted TV. A bookcase opposite the wall the bed was against was full of DVDs and different books and manga.

But Kenma noticed something else too. Three trophies. Fukunaga had told him to just look around if he wanted, so Kenma took the opportunity.

Various DVD’s with comedians and movies and there were joke books, philosophy, fantasy and other genres. Pretty well-rounded library. He looked closer at the trophies. 

“Gymnastics..” he muttered, realizing too late that he said it out loud. Fukunaga looked over when he heard Kenma talk. Kenma looked at him. “Ah... Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop too much.” he said and sat down on the bed again.   
Fukunaga gave him a little smile.

“It’s ok. It’s not like I’m keeping it a secret. I did gymnastics before I went to high school.”

“Why did you quit? Those are first place trophies.”

“Nekoma doesn’t have a club for it so I went with volleyball instead.” Fukunaga shrugged. “It’s no big deal though. I did gymnastics then and I do volleyball now.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Not really. I get hurt way less in volleyball.”

That did make sense to Kenma. Fukunaga was one of the more fearless players on their team and of course he was. If he got his ass kicked constantly in gymnastics as a kid, volleyball as a teenager was probably a walk in the park compared.

He remembered Fukunaga the first few times after receiving strong spikes. His arms were red and sore as hell but he just brushed it off like he’d just gotten tickled.

“Ah... That makes sense.” he said and chuckled.


End file.
